Seasons Of Love
by Oceanic1
Summary: Modern. Astrid goes through an array of relationships until she finds the person she was meant to be with all along.


-:-

 _i. vernal_

His name was Thuggory and he was Astrid's first official relationship.

Astrid had sort of had a _"boyfriend"_ in kindergarten before that. It had not resulted in anything serious of course, as she couldn't even remember his name. The only thing she recalled was that he had chestnut-brown hair and a pale face doted in freckles. The two of them had been locked up together in a closet by some older kids. It had ended in an innocent, clumsy kiss and handholding for the next couple of days. Their _"relationship"_ didn't last for more than a week. Right before primary school began, the boy and his family moved away, and that was the last Astrid saw of him.

Thuggory was however her first _real_ boyfriend. He had been her neighbor growing up, which had led to interactions on a daily basis and later bloomed into an unlikely friendship.

Thuggory quickly grew popular in the high school crowd, being naturally athletic and conventionally good looking. He dated a number of girls, including the head cheerleader. He still stayed friends with Astrid but didn't ask her out until other guys began taking notice. For the longest time, she was regarded as a tomboy until her fashion sense improved and she began dressing more feminine. It led her to becoming an object of desire amongst her male peers.

Her first kiss with Thuggory played out like a scene from a movie. In the dark starry night, under a thin sheet of rainwater after she agreed to go to prom with him. Unlike Thuggory, Astrid didn't have much prior experience so they already started off imbalanced from the get-go.

She and Thuggory spent a good deal of time learning one another anew but there were certain territories Astrid was unwilling to trespass.

Thuggory acted understanding of it in the beginning, assuring her he would never pressure her in any sense but Astrid knew he still had expectations and one day his patience might run out.

And it did.

Slowly but surely, Thuggory began questioning Astrid about her reluctance. Telling him she simply wasn't ready yet didn't suffice anymore. It was especially a reoccurring subject when they were left by themselves. He would often attempt to tug at her clothes and she would have to push him away. Which only made him even further frustrated and angry.

Astrid eventually gave herself to him, out of guilt and fear.

And she was left feeling empty and detached from the experience. If Thuggory noticed her dissatisfaction, he ignored it. All he seemed to care about was one thing. She soon realized he only loved her for her body.

When their relationship ended, which happened the day before graduation, neither made any attempts to rekindle the friendship they had once shared.

-:-

 _ii. estival_

In college Astrid kept herself busy with her studies for the most part.

Still jarred by her previous experience, she strayed away from any kind of relationship for the first few semesters.

That was until she got a new dorm mate named Renee.

Renee wasn't the type of girl to stay indoors and slowly began dragging Astrid along with her on outings and frat parties. Astrid would often just wound up in the corner, silently sipping her drink as she watched her friend make out with strangers. Guys would try to approach her as well but she would turn them down.

One particular time, Renee ended up bringing some nameless frat boy with her to the dorm she and Astrid shared. They were both piss drunk and Astrid couldn't bear watching them mess around so she immediately rushed outside. Having no other place to go, she ended up calling Renee's twin brother Theodore.

He and Astrid had bonded over their mutual disdain for Renee's weekly escapades. It was unexpected and unusual but ignited a spark between them. Theodore was an eccentric film major and part-time gamer on YouTube. Whilst Astrid was a biology student who carried a talent in gymnastics and skateboarding.

But they both adapted to one another. Astrid began taking interest in gaming and soon enough Theodore began requesting her to feature in his videos. He wanted to capture her athletic skills on camera and Astrid was only happy to oblige.

Their relationship was platonic but sometimes the lines got blurred, and they would find themselves making out on Theo's couch. It never went further than that though, and in the end they decided just to stay friends.

It was a good decision. Unbeknownst to both of them, Theo would later end up becoming one of Astrid's best friends and her male bridesmaid at her wedding.

-:-

 _iii. autumnal_

Some parts of Eret reminded her of Thuggory. He was her second official boyfriend but she had been very weary of him in the beginning. In fact, she had initially turned him down.

Bon Jovi's song was playing in the background the day they met. It had been at a local restaurant where she was supposed to meet up with her friend Heather.

While she had waited by the bar, Eret's best friend Hiccup approached her. He was lanky but attractive with chestnut-brown hair and green eyes.

"Waiting for someone?" he had asked with a careful grin, seating himself across.

Astrid had returned the smile and nodded. They spoke for a while, and Hiccup was just in the midst of making a self deprecating joke when Eret abruptly cut in, taking over the conversation. It didn't last nearly as long. Unimpressed, Astrid had turned his advances down.

Eret had then joined Hiccup at the table on the other side of the room with the rest of their company. Astrid had not mulled over the encounter for long before Heather arrived.

For the next two hours, Astrid had all but forgotten about Eret.

Until the waiter had left something for her at the table after she had asked for the check.

It was a slice of chocolate cake.

Astrid had frowned as she saw the words ' _I never knew I had a dream, Until that dream was you'_ written in chocolate sauce on the side of the plate.

She recognized them as the lyrics to the song that had been playing and glanced over at Eret's table. In that moment Hiccup must have dropped something down on the floor since he was bent halfway under the table.

Eret however had stared straight back at her and smirked.

Astrid raised an eyebrow at him.

This was so corny and cheesy! But deep down, she couldn't deny that it made her heart flutter.

With the encouragement of Heather, Astrid ended up agreeing to go out with Eret when he approached her for the second time.

From there forth, their relationship slowly turned into a full-fledged one.

Eret was different from Thuggory but there were in some ways they were eerily similar. Astrid would often try pushing these thoughts away. She knew she would never find happiness if she kept revisiting the past. So what if Eret had some tiresome flaws that made her uncomfortable. No one was perfect.

Maybe he would grow on her over time.

-:-

 _ _iv. hibernal__

Astrid stepped out in the balcony to watch the fireworks decorate the skies.

It was New Years Eve, and she was still waiting for her supposed boyfriend in name to arrive home. She had tried calling him numerous times but it always went to voice mail.

It had been like this with him a lot in the past month. She wondered what kept him so occupied.

She had hoped he would make it in time so they could at least start the new year together.

To her right she caught the sight of tentative green eyes watching her. It was Eret's friend, Hiccup.

No.

Not _just_ Eret's friend. Hiccup was her friend, too.

A really good friend.

In some ways he understood her even better than Eret ever did. He had lend her tons of great advice and been a big support overall, and in return she had set him up with her friend Heather.

But unfortunately it didn't seem to have worked out between the two since Hiccup was currently standing by himself in his lonely balcony, much in the same way she was.

"Eret is not here yet?" he asked with a half-smile. She noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

Astrid shook her head with a sigh, and then eyed him warily.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Heather."

It was Hiccup's turn to shake his head.

A small pause. "I don't think she really was meant for me," he confessed. "We were too alike in the wrong ways but too different where it really should have mattered."

Astrid's frown didn't cease.

She didn't like seeing the hopeless expression on his face.

She wanted him happy. To see him smile that quirky lopsided smile that lit up his entire face.. and made her heart flutter.

In a way Eret never did.

 _"I never knew I had a dream, Until that dream was you."_

Her head snapped up, and then her eyes suddenly widened.

* * *

Eret ran up the stairs of the building complex as fast as he could manage while running a hand through his hair to fix up the tangled mess his co-worker Angie had made.

He took two steps together whenever he could. The elevator had to be out of drift on today of all days.

He managed to make it just in the last few seconds.

But as he barged inside, Astrid was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"It was you, wasn't it?" she whispered, eyes filled with emotion.

How could she have been so blind for so long? Had her entire relationship with Eret just been based on a big lie?

"It was always you.. all along?"

Hiccup didn't say anything at first, but then slowly nodded, averting his eyes.

Astrid's breath hitched as the memory of a russet haired boy flashed through her mind.

* * *

"Astrid?"

No answer.

Eret checked every room and corner of the apartment but saw no signs of her.

He considering trying her phone when he suddenly noticed the balcony door was ajar and the curtains fluttered against the strokes of the wind.

 _Maybe.._

He stepped over the threshold just as the clock struck midnight and the sky was scattered with colorful flashes, only to be met by _more_ empty space.

 _Where had she gone?_

Eret sighed and was about to head back inside when but he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

It was Astrid.

But she was standing in the _neighboring balcony_ , kissing his best friend Hiccup Haddock.

They appeared to be completely oblivious to his arrival, all wrapped up in each other.

Eret wanted to shout and scream.

To throw a tantrum over this severe betrayal.

But he couldn't bring himself to make a single sound in that moment. Deep inside he knew he had no right. Not after everything he had done if Astrid were ever to find out.

Besides he had no way of stopping what was happening now. It was inventible, out his control.

A beat passed before Eret decided to leave the couple be.

* * *

It had been three months now since Astrid Hofferson officially became Hiccup Haddock's girlfriend. Their relationship with Eret still remained strained but they could no longer have denied the feelings they had grown for one another.

Hiccup traced Astrid's naked shoulders with the back of his hand while she still slept. Her skin was so smooth and soft under his touch. Just the way he had once imagined it to be.

Astrid stirred then, moaning his name in her slumber and he couldn't help but smile.

He could get used to _this._

And he did.

Nearly a year later, Astrid ended up becoming his wife.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _ **A/N: I have gotten requests to write a similar story for some of the other HTTYD characters. Sorry, but I'm going to turn that down. I'm busy enough as it is and I definitely don't have time to write for characters I don't even like.**_

 _ **I can, however, do a short M rated sequel to this story, if there is interest. It would naturally be about Hiccup showing Astrid how pleasurable sex can really be! xD**_


End file.
